Those Mako Green Eyes
by Nuke Howlnile
Summary: This is a Final Fantasy Romance involving Sephiroth and a Character named Javelin. It had been two years since the lovers had met, and since Sephiroth had hurt her, but they yet again had fallen in love and yet again had fallen deeply in love. Can it be b
1. Thus the love Began

**Those Mako Green Eyes**

_I do not own any of these characters, besides Javelin. I respect the members of SquareSoft and am appricative of them for creating Advent Children. Thank you Squaresoft for creating such incredible games and movies._

**

* * *

_Prelude_**

Javelin looked toward the sky, yellow eyes glimmering in the light of the sun. Her firey red hair floating on the breeze. She looked upward the hatred she had bottled up within her bubbled up.

"I hate you Sephiroth", she pouted, "You made me this way you made me Feel, now all I Feel is this burning rage to return the favor."

A dark figure came into veiw of her side.

"There he is..."

It was sephiroth, and with blood running down his forehead and parts of his skin literally falling off his flesh, he was in a terrible state. He look toward her with his green eyes and smiled with a lightness only Javelin could see. He fell to the ground. At first Javelin did not even think about helping him but she was somehow drawn to the task. She whistled calling her chocobo Ruby. A rare red chocobo came into veiw it's feathers rustling from the velocity it was running.

"Rube help me out here" she said.

"WARRRRRRRRRK WAR WARRK" it argued, she could undrestand it's language.

It was a strange characteristic about Javelin she could understand the needs, asperations and language of the beasts that inhabited the planet. She could understand that Ruby did not want Sephiroth to come back because he hurt her but in the words he did not speak he thinked about how she cared for him and how she looked toward him with such allure and passion. He saw it within her eyes this pehtetic has-been human was the one she cared for. Though a weak love it was inevitable that she would follow his steps until he did something of absolute stupidity.

"Please Ruby" she pleaded. And after a few short moments he had Sephiroth upon his back.

And then LATER...

Javelin was holding up her katanas standing outside the mouth of the cave outskirts of Midgar. She blinked twice looking sometimes inward toward sephiroth, resting with his wounds still bleeding.

"Rube?" she asked, "Why do I seem so longing to him? Do I truely care for such a pethetic creature?...".

The red chocobo cooed out some words of wisdom throwing it's head left to right, "I think you care for him too much he is weak and useless he is worth nothing compared to you."

But other things clouded Javelin's mind, like how he looked alsleep, and how beautiful his eyes were. It was uncanny the way she held it in. Ruby looked at her with a strange confuzion. Why would she love him when he hurt her so badly.

Sephiroth woke to the two looking for his masamune, but to no avail Javelin took it away.

"So your awake", she commented looking towards him and turning her head towards Ruby whom was ready at any moment to fight.

"Thank you for helping me but I will now take my leave", he grinned and started to walk away.

"Hey don't you dare give me that attitude!"

"Oh still sore about lousing miseralbly to me?"

"No you really dont know what you did to me do you?" she walked away and sat down.

Sephiroth lifted her to his eye level and looked at her. She fell into his eyes, the beautiful green was to her a lure and she was caught incapable of moving. She went into his chest in a trance and raised her chin towards his head. At that moment they both sat and Javelin gave her gaze of longing, coming closer to his lips. Once again she was caught in his web. But it was unlike what Cloud was, she was not a mere pawn in his plan. He had given up his old ways and decided love was the last path to follow. He placed his hands around her head but catching himself in what he was about to do he removed his hands and stood up.

"Yes I do know what I did to you and I regret it so thus I will leave" Sephiroth said placing the Masamune in it's sheath.

At hearing those words Javelin stood. She walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Then she opened her red eyes toward his green.

"But I too realize something I nearly had forgotten," She place her head on his shoulder, "It was your eyes."


	2. As of Being a Valentine

**As of being a Valentine**

Javelin was in quite a dillema on her hands. She was in love with someone she had tried to forget and she had to explain to her father. Her father definitely would not accept, he was Vincent Valentine and had bad experiences with Sephitroth. Mostly she wanted to hide him from everyone but in her heart she knew she could not hide forever, someone may see them together, he may tell someone, or what if he died she would mourn over a nonexistant lover.

She sat beside Sephiroth her hand beneath his. She looked at him with a melencoly look, "Why so upset" he asked looking at her .

"Sephiroth will we ever tell anyone without getting in trouble", she came closer to him, "I mean you know who my father is and he is, well not a fan of yours."

Sephiroth looked at her with an attempt to create a conforting smile, "Well maybe he's cooled off over the year..."

Javelin gazed over toward him knowing the same as she, that was no more conforting than thinking it herself. She stood up, "I think I will go to the Seventh Heaven (Tifa's Bar) for a drink," She then thought a bit trying to find a way to spend more time with Sephiroth, then it came to her, "Sephiroth I worry about the beasts in the meadow, can you... Take me?"

She smiled a bit thinking she was sly, "Fine I will take you", he rolled his eyes knowing her plot.

A hour later...

The two were nearing the bar Javelin already seemed sad to leave him. The flowers that grew on the side of the road were violet on the tips and red near the middle. Javelin saw Ruby and had an idea to stall for yet more time. "Rube" she called out waking the red chocobo.

"Rube want me to pet you, Sephiroth why dont you come help me pet Ruby", she inquired, and once more did not fool Sephiroth.

After a while of petting Ruby the two finally came into veiw of the Seventh Heaven. "Looks like it is time for me to go," she acted gloomy and turned to Sephiroth to unveil her final stall, but he waved his finger knowing she was only going to prolong their leaving.

"Will you stay out here for a few moments," she asked making wide eyes with little false tears, "Please?"

Sephiroth could not stand that face and agreed nodding.

Javelin walked in and ordered a small bottle of beer as Sephiroth waited behind a peice of scrapmetal. This place was actually the Seventh Heaven 2 after all the first one was destroyed by ShinRa. It was more stylish, it had actual wallpaper and hardwood floors. The stools were black and there was a mirror behind the counter of the bar which gave it a sort of flair. Javelin started to exit but in the nich of time Tifa stopped her for conversation.

"Tifa I REALLY need to go out"

"Why is your BOY FRIEND out there waiting!"

"NO, I mean, YES, Oh well I mean to say is HECK NO WAY I AM TELLIN YOU YOUR A GOSSIPER!"

"Is that even a word?" Tifa asked implyig toward the word _Gossiper._

"It does not matter, I got to leave Tifa"

"Oh young love", Tifa said affectionatlly.

"Ugh I AM LEAVIN" she finnaly exclaimed.

Tifa watched as she began to exit. Meanwhile still on the roof a bored Sephiroth toggled with the scrapmetal covering him, it began to slide off the roof but in order to keep it from sliding off Sephiroth grabbed hold and went down with it. CRAAAASH! Javelin looked outward to him in fear. "Oh my freakin GOD IT'S SEPHIRO-" Tifa began to yell but Javelin covered her mouth muffling her scream.

"Tifa, OK I got a boyfriend But you can't tell anyone...Please dont tell" She pleaded and took her hand away from Tifa.

"I cannot belive this, how can you be alive Cloud killed you and sent you to the lifestream how did you survive?" Tifa asked in a frill.

"How did Cloud survive the lifestream? There is your answer..." Sephiroth spoke sarcasticly.

"Have you told your father?" Tifa asked Javelin.

"No"

"Well you better keep him away from Sephiroth, If you two are truley in love the I won't tell Vincent but you should say Something..."

Javelin could not belive her ears she belived Tifa to be a total jerk but she was actually quite nice about the matter. A puddle of blood grew around Sephiroth's leg.

"Oh my god, Sephiroth you are helpless" Javelin laughed out with a grin as she bandaged him.

Sephiroth looked at her with a blush," I did not fall I just...Jumped of and slashed my leg with the masamune to add to my scars...So I would look more kickass."

After Javelin agreed to let Tifa come with them to their hideout they headed for the train station. When they got there a train was arriving the steam from the exaust blowing into the wind. Sephiroth leaned on Javelin but just barely. Leaving the latest train was someone they all knew. Vincent Valentine, Javelin Valentine's father.

The first thing Vincent saw was Sephiroth on his daughter. "Javelin RUN!", Vincent exclaimed getting out the peacemaker and shooting toward Sephiroth whom was now running swiftly, but nether the less was shot in the unwounded leg. Sephiroth laied there wounded, Vincent walked until he was above him and pointed the gun to Sephiroth's head.

"DAD STOP!-"


End file.
